Prince Saga I: Princely Trouble
by Moiraine Lendreth
Summary: After the bloody conquest of Sound Country, Orochimaru wants the peaceful kingdom of Earth next. What are his motives? Watch as the story of a young king and two exiled princes unfolds, with war on the horizon and a hidden kingdom wrought into the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince Saga, Book 1**

**- Princely Trouble -**

(A Naruto Fanfiction by Moiraine Lendreth)

_Disclaimer: All Naruto names, places, and related indicia are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warnings: This story is rated T for language, violence, and mild sexual content. This story also contains yaoi. If you are uncomfortable reading such, please click on the back button._

_The author's notes, her replies to unsigned reviews, and her announcements will be placed at the end of every chapter._

~ princely trouble ~

_Arguably the largest kingdom in terms of land area, Earth Country is aptly named for its wide expanse of desert and traitorously shifting dunes, making it nigh impossible for anyone to traverse its entirety without getting lost. Many of its people live in or around the capital city of Suna (pronounced soo-nah), built in the middle of the waterless wasteland._

_Though they live in such an arid and merciless land, Earth people have long ago learned how to survive and, against all expectations, thrive in the desert. Being born and raised in the harsh environs of Earth, they have grown to be shrewd merchants and traders, their upbringing making them suitable to the long, wearisome journey between kingdoms to peddle their wares of leather, stone, fabric, and tempered steel in exchange for books, gold and silver, silk, and wood (their most precious commodity)._

_Hardy and cunning though they may be, the people of Earth are peaceful by nature, raising no sword against the other three nations in the Continent without good cause. Surrounded by the formidable heights of the Blackteeth Mountains in the South and the ocean to the North, Earth Kingdom seems content to settle within its borders, trade being their utmost concern._

—_Excerpt from "Beyond the Spellstorm: Kingdoms of Outside", written by T. Winterthorn_

~ princely trouble ~

**Chapter 1**

**Earth Country**

He was simply not ready to become king yet.

Gaara Sabaku frowned pensively as he sat on the large, heavily gilded chair, the headache throbbing in his skull making his mood turn foul. The throne room was silent save for the occasional hiss and flicker from the oil lamps in sconces along the walls. He had ordered the guards to leave his presence and sent away the servants, leaving him alone. Even his older brother and sister were not there. It suited Gaara just fine; he needed to be alone to think.

For the past ten days he had allowed people to push him, pull him, dress him in brocaded silks and put him through the torture of enduring endless ceremonies and meetings, his mind still trying to cope with the fact that his father had been found dead in his own bed, the cause unknown, and the kingship of Earth handed over to him as the rightful heir. Everything had been a whirlwind of faces and voices offering advice and consolation, all of them sounding hollow to his ears. There had been so much to do that he was barely able to exchange two sentences with his siblings since the funeral, both of whom had set themselves almost immediately to work, doing everything they can to help run the country.

But now things were slowly starting to have some semblance of order, and Gaara had finally managed to have this moment alone, though for how long he can savor in it he was not sure. His political advisors were probably outside the door already, contemplating on whether they could go against his direct order not to disturb him without actually incurring his anger.

Gaara stared longingly at the balcony, at the night sky shimmering a dark velvet beyond. Ten days ago he was just a prince; he was not concerned with running a kingdom or with troubling news of war, or politics. He thought he still had years ahead of him before he would even think about how to address his people, or conduct himself in the presence of ambassadors. The death of the king, however, changed all that.

It did not change the hard fact that he was not ready to be king. But did he have a choice? Earth could ill-afford to be leaderless, especially not now, with uneasy rumors that Orochimaru was once again on the move. The Snake tyrant, rumors went to say, was going to strike at Earth and Water next.

"So this is where you were."

Gaara blinked. Someone was standing atop the marble railing of the balcony, a dark shadow against the night. Beyond the balcony was the sky and a five-storey drop to the private gardens below. Unworried, the young king sat up on his throne and eyed the newcomer with a cool, unperturbed gaze. "Thank you for coming on short notice."

The stranger shrugged his shoulders, hopping off the balcony and into the throne room with easy strides. The light illumined the grinning face of Naruto Uzumaki, his spiky blond hair bright against the lamp light like old gold. "Nah, it's no big deal. It was about time I returned here anyway."

Gaara nodded, knowing not to press for reasons why. Naruto was his friend—the only one outside of his siblings, in fact—even though his identity was mostly shrouded in mystery. He was, however, trusted completely by the royal family; Naruto had saved Gaara's life once, when the prince had been stuck in the middle of a desert sandstorm while out hunting with his older brother Kankuro. The king had, in gratitude, offered Naruto chests of gold and jewels, but the young traveler only asked for a place to stay while he remained in Earth. The king gladly gave him a guest room in the palace, but Naruto rarely used it. He did, however, make use of the king's hospitality and made himself quite at home in the palace, hanging around Gaara and his siblings. Eventually, inevitably, they became friends. Gaara insisted they were only acquaintances, but Naruto only rolled his eyes.

Aside from saving Gaara's life, however, Naruto had proven himself invaluable to the king when he showed them that, aside from being a traveler, Naruto was also very talented at sniffing out information. He confessed that his trade mostly relied on peddling knowledge, but that he was also somewhat of a historian and a thief, and capable of doing magic. An odd combination of skills to be sure, but Gaara did not see any problems with it, as long as Naruto did not steal anything from the palace. To which Naruto promised that he never would, and never did. And from what Gaara had learned of Naruto in the past year, he knew that Naruto was a man who kept his word.

"Did you find anything?" Gaara asked at length, when Naruto had settled himself comfortably on the carpeted floor beside the throne. An odd thing about Naruto was his refusal to use chairs of any kind, instead favoring the use of cushions or—if they were not readily available—the ground. He also detested staying in a room with no windows. When asked, Naruto would only shrug and say he was claustrophobic.

It was one of the many strange things about Naruto, but neither Gaara nor his siblings ever questioned Naruto about it. He had a right to his secrets, just as they had a right to theirs. Besides, it was none of their business.

The sound of Naruto gusting out a breath brought Gaara's thoughts back to the present. "Nothing you have not heard of already, I'm sure." He gestured with a hand. "Mercenaries are flocking the Uchiha Castle gates by the hundreds, with thousands more camped around Sound city. Orochimaru placing a thousand gold pieces as reward for finding the Uchiha princes, because they are actually out there. The Uchiha princes are long-dead." He glanced up at the king. "Orochimaru planning an invasion of Earth."

Gaara nodded. He had heard of the rumors, all of them brewing unrest among his people. It was one of the things worrying him. The other one..."Is that all?"

Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Er. I heard rumors in sound about your father's death."

Unconsciously, Gaara gripped at the fabric of his robe in one hand, his shoulders stiffening. "And?"

"They say it was Orochimaru who killed him."

Silence followed his words. Gaara pretended to stare at the orange flame of a lamp nearby as he tried to even his breathing. "I see," he rasped. He paused, taking a deep breath. "And is it true?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto flinch. Gaara's eyes immediately swiveled to him, icy teal and unblinking. "Tell me."

There was no mistaking the order lining his voice. Gaara almost regretted saying it; Naruto was not under his rule, and he was no servant. He was a friend. But Gaara wanted to know. He needed to know; none of his advisors or any person in the palace would tell him. Even his siblings had no idea of the truth.

He saw the hesitation on Naruto's face, and for a moment he thought the blond would not tell him anything. But Naruto shook his head, his mouth set into a grim line. "When will Kankuro and Temari be here?"

Gaara did the calculations in his head. "If all goes well, they will arrive the day after next."

Naruto nodded. "I'll tell you everything then. Even the bits your advisors don't know."

Gaara's eyes widened. "They know?"

"They suspect, but they're too afraid to point fingers." Naruto leaned back, propping himself on his elbows, his legs spread out, sprinkling a fine layer of yellow sand on the rich scarlet carpet.

Gaara leaned back on the throne, his eyes closed. He could feel his heart beat loudly in his ears, the anger underneath his skin simmering. His advisers knew...and they did not tell him? The impudence! Why would they keep something so important from him? To make sure he would not forget his duty to the country? To keep him from fighting against what they want? Gaara gritted his teeth. He'll show them a piece of his mind. More than one head will roll after—

"Hey! You listening to me Gaara? Or have you fallen asleep?"

Gaara opened his eyes. "I can hear you," he answered, his voice calm despite the turmoil in his head. The anger cooled somewhat. "You were saying something about those orphans...?"

Naruto gave him a funny look, but then shrugged and continued. "War orphans," he corrected. "There was only three of them when I last went to the capital, but now there's a whole ton of them!" He gesticulated wildly with both arms, his face a look of incredulity.

"You said six," Gaara pointed out, remembering. "Six people do not make a 'ton'."

Naruto pouted at him, slightly put out, but then said, "Do you know how expensive it is to feed six people? And one huge mutt?"

"It's not your responsibility to look after them," Gaara replied smoothly. "If they trouble you so much, then why do you keep visiting them?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He frowned. "That's harsh, Gaara."

"No. It's logical."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's heartless. Would you really leave them alone when you know they're practically helpless?" He turned blue eyes at the king, challenging him.

Gaara looked away. "No," he admitted after a while.

Naruto grinned. "See? And anyway, they're pretty useful." At Gaara's questioning look, he added, "They keep tabs of the rumors around the city for me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Naruto tilted his head. "What did you think I was letting them do? Steal?"

Gaara did not answer, only gave Naruto a look. The blond snorted. "Please. It would ruin my reputation if I let amateurs do the looting for me. And anyway, they need more training."

Gaara only nodded. He wasn't one to question Naruto's morals at this point, since he knew his father had exploited Naruto's 'skill' several times in the past. In fact, he had asked for Naruto's help more than once before, too. "Have you found them a place to stay?"

He let Naruto talk, his story about finding a good, sturdy house in the outskirts of the city washing through Gaara as he thought. So. His suspicions were true; his father did not just die. He was killed. And the one responsible for it was probably just as the rumors said. The Snake tyrant was not known for his gentle nature, nor his straightforward dealings. Gaara remembered his father had sent an emissary to Sound not long before he was killed; he would have to order them to return with haste. They were in danger.

"You know, it's bad manners to ignore people who're talking to you."

Gaara blinked. "My apologies," he said, sincerely, and stayed quiet.

Naruto stood up, dusting his hands. "Well then. I'd better go get some shut eye. You should rest, too."

Gaara nodded. "I'll try."

"What? You still have trouble sleeping?" Naruto peered at his face and sighed. "Looks like it. Have you been drinking that tea I brought you?"

Gaara frowned slightly, annoyed at the attention his insomnia did not really warrant, at least from his point of view. A lot of people had trouble sleeping, didn't they? "I'm fine."

Naruto scowled. "You'd better be drinking it you arrogant sod or—"

"I've already drunk all of it," Gaara quickly interceded, not wanting Naruto's rant at such a late hour. It would make his headache worse.

Naruto's face was a look of confusion. "They didn't work?"

"The tea works well," Gaara replied. "But when I stop drinking I have trouble sleeping again. And I have headaches."

This time Naruto's frown looked troubled. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few days," Gaara answered. "But I can manage. You said the tea was from Water Country?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll go get some more. Don't worry, it's on the house," he added with a grin when Gaara opened his mouth.

The Earth king frowned. "It's not like I cannot afford to buy the tea myself, Naruto. I have enough servants, and more than enough gold." He paused, eyes narrowing. "Don't tell me that you steal it."

"Like that's possible," Naruto snorted. "The old lady who makes it keeps a close eye on her merchandise. And that's saying something." He clapped his hands together. "Well then, time to leave." He turned to the balcony and whistled.

Gaara watched as a bob of green light descended from the roofs and landed on the balcony railing, in almost the exact same spot Naruto had been earlier, before floating near Naruto's head. The light dimmed and was gone, to reveal Naruto's constant companion, Cesly.

Cesly was a fae, the only one Gaara had seen (and will probably ever see) in his lifetime. All the legends, all the books, all the stories about the fae told Gaara that it was impossible for Cesly to be here, on the Continent, when her kind had fled to the magical and secret kingdom of Hidden Leaf, which had been closed off from the rest of the world for the last three thousand years. Cesly was the stuff of myths, and yet here she was, grinning and giggling at something Naruto was whispering conspiratorially to her.

Naruto had explained that he found Cesly near Fire Country, unconscious and on the brink of death. He had taken her under his wing, and now they were inseparable. When asked how she had come to the Continent, the fae would only shake her head and say she could not remember. "And that's all she ever tells me," Naruto told him once.

As astounding as she seemed, Cesly was completely devoted to Naruto. She never ventured far from him, and was as tight-mouthed as Naruto about his activities. When Naruto first introduced her to Gaara and his family Cesly was timid and shy, but now she had no qualms about being in their presence, or sitting on their shoulders. She even played pranks on them when she got bored. Naruto explained that Cesly was playful by nature.

"How did you know?" Temari had asked him once before.

Naruto only grinned his silly grin. "That's a secret between Cesly and me."

But whenever someone else was present Cesly would hide or flee, not wanting to be seen by other humans. She said they frightened her.

Now though, Cesly was floating in front of Gaara's face, her tiny lips in a frown. "Something troubles Gaara-human, yes it does. His forehead is all ickly-wrinkly."

Gaara gave the fae a small smile. "It is nothing for you to worry about, Cesly."

The fae hummed as it twirled in the air, her near-translucent wings shining against the lamp light. "You are sad, Gaara-human. Very, very, sad. And angry. Cesly does not like it if Master Naruto's friends are not happy, oh no." She seemed sad, too, her shoulders drooping. "Why are you not happy, Gaara-human?"

"I..." Gaara swallowed. "Nothing. It will pass." He turned to Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the fae with a smile. "Don't worry your little head over it, Ces. Remember what I told you? Something really bad happened to Gaara's father."

Cesly nodded. "Oh, Cesly remembers now." She turned to Gaara and hovered lower, until she was so close that Gaara could have touched her dress made of yellow-gold leaves with his nose. "I am very sorry for your loss, Gaara-human. Earth king was very very kind to Cesly, he was. He will be missed." And she lowered her head and kissed the tip of Gaara's nose.

Gaara took a sharp intake of breath. A surge of comfortable warmth spread from his nose down to his toes, and his headache was suddenly gone. The anger he had felt for his advisers had numbed considerably, and he felt lighter than he had for days. Cesly was smiling at him, a comforting smile, and Gaara smiled back, wider than he had before. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

Cesly laughed, her light voice tinkling. "No thanks needed, Gaara-human. You are Cesly's friend, too." And she flew off, out the balcony and out of sight.

Naruto was smiling at Gaara. "Better now?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

"That's good. At least I won't worry about you killing anyone tomorrow."

"How did you...?"

"Sometimes you're just like an open book Gaara, especially when you think." Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you in two days then, eh?"

"Alright. Same time?"

"And same place," Naruto added as he walked to the balcony, his boots tapping soundly against the floor. He raised the hood of his dark cloak, again obscuring his head of bright yellow hair. "And tell Temari and Kankuro to come with no weapons."

"Why?"

Naruto turned to him one last time as he stood on the balcony railing, balancing himself on his toes. "Because after what I'm going to tell you, you might be tempted."

~ princely trouble ~

"How could anyone do such a horrible thing?"

Temari's screech was followed by tense silence. Neither Gaara nor Kankuro could look her in the eye. Only Naruto watched her, his eyes sad, the frown on his face deep. Cesly was sitting atop his head, looking forlorn with her wings listless down her back. Even the fae could feel the distress and anger coming off the Sabaku siblings in waves.

They were in Gaara's study, alone and secure behind shields that Temari had cast herself. No one would be able to enter the room or even hear what they were saying without any one of them knowing. Temari clenched and unclenched her hand, wishing she had brought along her fan even when Naruto told her not to. She shot Naruto a narrow-eyed look. The idiot probably knew she would react like this.

Which was a good thing, now that Temari could think clearly, her anger slowly being reined in by the rational part of her. If she had her fan, Gaara's study would be nothing more than a large heap of rubble. She was a princess, albeit one with a sharp tongue and with a fire-lash of a temper. She sat back down on the chair and counted silently to ten. "Are you sure about this?"

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to Naruto, who grimaced. "Yes. The king had been caught in a very strong illusion that warped time. He could have been trapped there for days even though only an hour has passed."

"Days..." Kankuro repeated, his face an ugly mixture of anger and disgust. "Father had been...but how come nobody noticed?"

"The illusion was very well done, and the spell inverted," Naruto explained. "So even if Temari had been passing right by the king's door, she never would have noticed it. The spell was so strong that some shred of it still remains in the room." He frowned disgustedly, rubbing his arms.

Gaara looked at him, eyes sharp. "You could sense it?"

"Yes, now that the spell has done its job and unrolled itself right side up. An animal familiar was used to boost its power."

Temari leaned over. "What animal?"

"A snake." Naruto took something from under his cloak and put it on the table. "This one, in fact."

The Sabaku siblings stared. Naruto had placed a glass jar the size of a human head on the table, screwed tight with a wax lid. Inside was a foot-long snake, thin and black, coiled at the bottom. It had beady red eyes and a scarlet forked tongue. When it saw the humans staring, it reared its head up and hissed menacingly.

Temari peered closer, uncaring of the snake that was now striking at the glass, venom trickling down the jar's inside. "It's not a snake that I am familiar with. Certainly not something that can be found in the desert."

Kankuro eyed the snake warily. "I haven't seen one like it, either."

Gaara meanwhile, glared at the snake, as if daring it to come and bite him. "Neither have I."

"It's not really an animal." Naruto tapped at the lid. The snake hissed even more violently, and was now striking at the lid from underneath, as if it wanted to get at Naruto. "It's also a spell."

"That's impossible," Temari blurted out.

"Difficult, but not impossible." Naruto shook his head. "Very few people could conjure a spell and turn it into a familiar, and none of those I know would ever dream of creating something this nasty."

It did not take long for the three of them to figure it out. One person stood out in their heads. The Snake tyrant, Orochimaru, powerful dark sorceror and once-advisor to the Uchiha family, now self-proclaimed king of Sound Country.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch," growled Kankuro. Even without saying anything, both Temari and Gaara shared the same sentiment. Their faces looked decidedly murderous, all of them wishing they had brought along their weapons.

Naruto sighed. He snapped his fingers, and the jar was gone with a pop. "Listen. I know what you're thinking—"

"And you can't do anything to stop us," Kankuro interrupted him. "We'll declare war on Sound even if we have to, right Gaara?"

The young king did not say anything, but he did not shake his head either. Naruto scowled at all three of them.

"That's suicide and you know it. Sound has an army ten times larger than yours, and right now that army is filled with savages and cold-blooded mercenaries who have no concept of mercy. Declaring war is something that Orochimaru expects. In fact, he's betting on it."

This news troubled Gaara. "Why would he want to fight Earth? We have done nothing to provoke him."

Naruto frowned. "I don't know," he bit out grumpily, obviously annoyed that he did not really know anything of the Snake Tyrant's motives. "I could not get close enough to the castle to do a bit of spying. Too many guards, and too many shields. It's like a landmine. One wrong move and I'll either be swamped by guards or explode into tiny pieces. Not a pretty sight."

Cesly hummed her agreement, patting Naruto's head with a tiny hand.

Temari harrumphed, crossing her arms in front of her. "What should we do, then? Don't tell me we ought to let this slide?" The tone of her voice and the look on her face held a hint of danger.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm just saying there are other ways."

"Like what?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Finding the missing Sound princes, for instance."

Kankuro snorted. "You mean dead princes. Those are just rumors, Naruto. They've been dead for eight years."

"Missing," Naruto insisted. "Nobody has found their bodies yet."

Temari looked at Naruto. "I heard they had thrown themselves off a cliff when Orochimaru's men finally surrounded them. Orochimaru himself saw it."

Naruto made a frustrated noise against his throat. "But don't you see it? It could have been an illusion! The Uchihas were masters of the art, and they have the Sharingan! They couldn't have just died without leaving bodies behind! Even Orochimaru's looking for them."

Gaara blinked. "I thought you said that was a rumor."

"It's a rumor, but now I'm positive it's true," Naruto insisted, though he did not go into details on how he knew.

Both Kankuro and Temari looked to Gaara, who watched Naruto pensively for a moment. Finally, "Very well. If what you are saying is true, what do you propose we do?"

Naruto sat back, smiling again. "We look for them."

Kankuro snorted again. "Are you kidding? If they managed to hide without being caught for years, how the hell do you think we can track them down?"

This time Naruto's grin turned mischievous, almost vulpine, stretching the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "Catch one of their spies, of course."

~ princely trouble ~

_And Moiraine is again signing ON._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince Saga, Book 1**

**- Princely Trouble -**

(A Naruto Fanfiction by Moiraine Lendreth)

_Disclaimer: All Naruto names, places, and related indicia are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warnings: This story is rated T for language, violence, and mild sexual content. This story also contains yaoi. If you are uncomfortable reading such, please click on the back button._

_The author's notes, her replies to unsigned reviews, and her announcements will be placed at the end of every chapter._

~ princely trouble ~

_Before the World was born,_

_Before Time had awoken,_

_To the Nine he gave power_

_To guide both Fae and Men._

_But woe betide us!_

_For evil had stained our Fate black,_

_The Nine doomed to eternal Sleep,_

_Our Lives to wrack._

From _The Prophecies of the Silver Mirror_

~ princely trouble ~

**Chapter 2**

**Inside the Desert Keep**

Sasuke silently wondered at how menacing the Earth princess could seem even from behind as she led the way to what he presumed was the king's private chambers. Servants scurried out of her way, some giving out frightened squeaks before casting their eyes down, their feet hurrying them away to safety. The few courtiers they passed saw the princess, froze in their half-made bows, and practically _scampered_. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"She seems to be in quite a foul disposition." This from Itachi, who was walking beside him, his face carefully blank.

Foul disposition was a misleading understatement, in Sasuke's opinion, but he wisely kept this thought to himself. They were only twenty paces behind the princess after all, and her entourage of guards and servants not far beyond them. "After that fool stunt our _guide_ pulled off, I am actually not surprised," he replied dryly instead. For a moment he wondered where the half-witted mage had run off to, then shook his head at the thought. Probably nursing his poor stomach. He smirked at the idea, hoping it would leave him bruised and limping come morning. It would serve him right, after risking both his and Itachi's lives so recklessly.

"Something amusing, little brother?"

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally. "Just a passing thought." He would have said more, but the carvings that had begun to appear on the walls caught his attention. They were abstract designs carved into the rich brown-red stone, swirls and curves that hinted at clouds and ocean waves and winds all jumbled and fused together. And they seemed to be glowing.

Itachi looked to where Sasuke was practically staring. "I recall reading in a book that the original Desert Keep was carved out of a solid mountain by magic, and that some residue of the spells used in the original structure still remains today." He looked at the walls, seeing only smooth red walls engraved with drawings, no lines of light shimmering. "Perhaps that is what you are seeing."

Sasuke nodded, barely listening. The carvings seemed alive, with the thin lines of blue and green light running in them, almost pulsating. He wanted to touch them, to feel the ancient magic under his fingers and try to see what their purpose was. No sooner had he entertained this thought that Kurenai had walked up to the nearest section of wall and placed a palm reverently on the stone, her face a look of amazement.

Both princes paused as they watched their only surviving royal mage look up at them, astonished. She was grinning, her red eyes sparkling with delight. "They are wards," she said, her voice child-like in its wonder. "Wards of safe-keeping and warmth, and...good spirits, they are so _old_." She removed her palm from the wall, staring at her hand as if it had grown another finger. "I would have found it impossible to believe that spells could endure after such a long time."

Sasuke looked at the wall again. The carvings—and the thin lines of light—covered the whole length of the hall, disappearing as it stretched out in other directions. He suspected they would be present there, too. "Well-crafted, a spell could last for years. Even centuries."

Kurenai shook her head. "No, your Highness. The wards—these spells," she stroked a hand against the wall lovingly, "they have been here for over three millenia." She looked up at them again. "They have survived more than three thousand years of war and generations of Earth royalty. They survived the Scourging War!" She seemed shocked even by her own revelation.

Sasuke blinked, almost gaping in shock. Almost. He settled for looking at the wall, then at Kurenai, then back at the wall again. It was simply impossible; _nothing_ had survived the Scourging, as people liked to call the near-apocalyptic war that had almost completely destroyed civilization in the Continent. A large part of their history and culture lost, burned and destroyed in battles that cost them their lands and their knowledge, even their lore of magic. Now only the weakened vestiges of the four most powerful kingdoms had remained, and Hidden Leaf the only surviving proof of the glorious days of old, separated from the Continent with spells that nobody could touch without being destroyed in the process.

Kakashi was there suddenly, peering at the wall even though he could not see the glowing lines of magic. "That's all the wards do, Kurenai?" Yamato was on the other side of Sasuke and Itachi, eyes scanning everything, a tense spring ready to let loose at any moment.

Kurenai eyed him askance. "Yes, I am sure of it."

"No hidden traps? No gouts of violent fire if we stepped wrongly?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked this.

Kurenai's cheeks flushed, her eyes turning into sharp daggers she flung at the Sonata captain. "I can assure you, Kakashi, that I am well-versed in reading the nuances of ancient magic," she began heatedly. "I would have given word the moment I sensed any sort of danger to our Highnesses, and—"

"But there _are_ traps. No gouts of flame, though."

Everyone turned to see Princess Temari standing nearby, an amused smile curving her lips. It seemed her anger had cooled somewhat, although Sasuke could still see it dancing across her eyes. She walked up to the wall and placed her hand on it. The lines of light glowed marginally brighter at her touch, as if recognizing who she was. Which the magic probably did, Sasuke thought. "The illusion and misdirection spells are hidden underneath the wards you can sense, suffused so thoroughly into the stone that it cannot be picked out at all." She patted the wall. "The spells are there, however. Of that I am sure. And before you can ask, I have no idea how they work at all, only that they do."

Kurenai looked disappointed, clearly intent on studying the carvings. The princess gave her a sympathetic smile. "Believe me, I tried. The handful of mages we have here did, too. But nobody knows the make of the spells, or how they are triggered. If the spells were not mentioned in the history books I studied, I would not know they existed," she admitted.

Itachi seemed thoughtful. "And they have never been triggered by accident?"

Princess Temari shook her head. "Never. It's hard to believe, but the spells seem to be reading each person's intent as they walk these halls."

Sasuke blinked at her words. It was as if she was saying the spells were somewhat _sentient._ Unnerving, that. "It's ancient magic. Nobody really knows how they work anymore," he commented.

The Earth princess nodded, giving Sasuke an appraising look, and for a moment he felt like he had passed some sort of test. "Yes. It is fruitless to try and understand it." A look passed across her face. "Naruto, on the other hand, enjoys studying it."

"Naruto?" Kurenai repeated, disbelief coloring her voice.

Temari laughed. "Yes. Sometimes we find him walking up and down one of the halls, tracing the carvings and scribbling down whatever he finds on a notebook he keeps about his person. He doesn't tell us what he learns, though." She shrugged at this. "There is a running bet among the mages that he is only pretending, that he is only trying to bait them."

"Bait them." Kakashi looked curious. "Why?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "The desert-brained idiot loves to play pranks. He is notorious in the Keep for them." She turned around and gestured impatiently with a jerk of her finger. "Come. We can talk of this later. The king is waiting." Her silent guards and obeisant servants followed closely behind her.

The rest of the party from Sound looked to Itachi, who wordlessly followed behind the princess. Sasuke did not lag far behind him, as did the rest. Sasuke saw Kakashi and Yamato put their heads together, murmuring about something. Kurenai went to stare at the reddish brown wall as they passed, eyeing the glowing lines of magic with barely hidden curiosity.

He could not imagine Naruto kneeling before the wall carvings and studying the spells ingrained in them, focused and attentive. His idiotic grin and bright blue eyes flashed in his mind, and he shook his head. _The princess is right; the moron is probably playing a prank. I wouldn't put it past him._

"You truly despise this Naruto, don't you?" Itachi asked suddenly, and only then did Sasuke realize he had voiced this thought aloud.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, a scowl already on his face. At Itachi's raised eyebrow he added, "I have no reason to feel otherwise, and every right to hate him." His glare turned dark. "He should never have led us to Whisper Woods."

Itachi remained quiet for a while. "But you must admit his reasoning made sense."

Sasuke almost did a double-take. Was his brother actually defending Naruto? "What?"

"It is safe to assume that Orochimaru still searches earnestly for us—the reports from Kakashi's spies have told as much. The route the Snake tyrant least expects would be the most preferable path to take. Whisper Woods would be the last place he would go looking for us," Itachi explained at length. "Risky, yes, but the need was great."

"Great enough to risk our lives for?" Sasuke asked, incredulously.

Itachi stared at him. "Have we not been risking our lives ever since the kingdom was taken and our parents murdered?" He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Does not the very thought of fighting against Orochimaru mean we are halfway to our graves, little brother?"

Sasuke stayed silent, chastised by his brother's argument. Although spoken in a calm, soft voice, Itachi's words struck keenly at Sasuke. It made him feel foolish, immature. Yes, Naruto had been wrong to take them somewhere so dangerous that no one dared to even go near the place, but if Sasuke had been given the choice—if he had known all the risks—would he have chosen differently?

The answer became strikingly clear. No, he would not have chosen differently. Knowing their need to talk with the Earth king was great, and that no room for error could be made, he would have risked Whisper Woods himself if it meant escaping Orochimaru's clutches.

Sasuke cursed inwardly. Now he needed to apologize.

As if sensing his distress, Itachi placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "You can ponder on Naruto later, brother. I believe we are here."

Sasuke looked up to see that his brother was right. Princess Temari was now standing before a pair of tall doors made of the darkest, blackest marble thinly veined in white and pale green, a handsome set of silver knobs its only adornment. It stood out starkly against the red-brown stone of the hall. The Earth princess looked over her shoulder at them and asked, "Are you ready?"

Sasuke could see both Kakashi and Yamato take their places at either side of the Sound princes, Kurenai taking up the rear with her head held high. The Sonata captain and his lieutenant carried no visible weapon, but their very presence seemed dangerous all of a sudden, faces hard and unreadable. Itachi, who stood beside and a half step in front of Sasuke, looked regal despite his travel-worn cloak still clinging to his shoulder. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy, wishing he could exude such nobility without looking like he was trying. That which came naturally to Itachi had taken Sasuke many years to master, and only when he was fully focused.

At the slight inclination of Itachi's head the princess touched the silver knob with the index and middle finger of her left hand. The giant doors swung inward silently, and they were led inside without further ado.

The room beyond the door had a high ceiling, raised by marble columns on either side, open to a secluded garden on the left and a rectangular pool on the right. Its floor was made of marble the color of dawn, streaks of yellows and browns softening it, the light from the gilded lamps making it glow. A team of veiled servants, men and women, knelt on the floor near the door, their foreheads on the ground. In the center of the room was a large, thick round carpet covered in several layers of silks, throw pillows, and cushions, and near the edge of it facing them sat the Earth king, his teal eyes sharp and unwavering.

Princess Temari bowed to her brother, right palm over her heart. "May I present to you the delegation from Sound: First Prince Itachi Uchiha, rightful Heir to the crown of Sound Kingdom. His younger brother, Second Prince Sasuke Uchiha. Also, Captain Kakashi Hatake of the Sonata of Swords and Lieutenant Tenzo Yamato, and Royal Mage Kurenai Yuhi." She stepped aside and gestured with a hand to the people she had introduced.

While she had been talking, Sasuke was busy observing. The room was opulent without being gaudy; bright red and orange fabric was draped and hanging on the ceiling in an artful manner, softening the rigidity of an otherwise cold and bare marble room. The carpet and the pillows on the floor occupied barely half of the room; the rest was clean, white space accentuated by a potted palm here and there, creating the illusion of greenery in the middle of the desert. He had been so busy noting everything around the room through discreet glances that he almost did not see it when the princess stepped aside and Itachi bowed at the waist, prompting him and the rest of the party to do the same.

When next he stood straight his eyes went to the circle of pillows and cushions. King Gaara, he realized, was not alone. On his left lounged another, a young man about three years the king's senior, and Sasuke realized this must be Prince Kankuro. He wore almost the same outfit as the king—baggy silk trousers and sleeves in dark purple—although his sash was silver and not gold. He also wore a thin gold coronet on his brow similar to that of the princess's, nestled in his head of brown, soft-spiked hair. His face held a look of interest mingled with guarded wariness, and he did not smile.

Neither did the king, for that matter. His face was as carefully blank as Itachi's, though certainly not as pale. His hair was a reddish brown color a few shades deeper than the walls outside his room, and he had eyebrows so thin it was barely visible at this distance. He sat still on his gilded cushion, a jewel encrusted dagger hanging off his waist, several rings on his fingers. He wore no crown or coronet, but a curious tattoo in red dye was drawn onto the left side of his forehead.

What made him powerful though was not his bearing or his adornments, but his eyes. They were teal, ruthlessly unwavering, and they seem to hold Sasuke in place as if daring him to move, to speak. The youngest prince of Sound could imagine just how commanding a presence Gaara would be if he was sitting on his throne.

Movement to the right of the king tore Sasuke's gaze away from him, and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw Naruto sitting cross-legged there, chin resting on one open-gloved hand, an amused smile on his face. He still wore his black shirt and pants, the pouches hanging down both his legs and on his waist now visible, although his long dark cloak was nowhere to be seen. He was also barefoot, as the king and the prince were. "Good to see you guys so soon," he said cheerfully by way of greeting, one hand waving at them.

Everyone was startled to see him there, even Itachi, who concealed his surprise with a blink. Only the short pause in his movement—one that only Sasuke had seen—gave him away. Kurenai was making a strange strangled noise in her throat.

If Naruto saw just how flabbergasted they were at finding him there, he did not show it. Instead he grinned and beckoned at them to come. "What took you guys so long? I thought you'd get here before I did."

Princess Temari was already at the edge of the circle of cushions, and was taking off her pointed slippers. One of her maid servants dutifully took the slippers and placed them on a gilded rack on the wall. The princess sat beside Prince Kankuro. "They were interested in the spells around the Keep."

"Really?" Naruto turned to the group slowly approaching. "Pretty neat, weren't they?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Itachi gave him pause. He inclined his head slightly instead. "Yes, they were." Sasuke was inwardly proud that he had kept the heat from his voice. He sounded polite, even.

Naruto looked at him funny for a moment, but the smile returned to his face quickly. "The spells you saw down the halls are just a few of the things swarming all over this place." His grin turned mischievous. "I've been trying to get Gaara to allow me into a few of the other rooms in the Keep, but so far I haven't been making much progress."

The Earth king shifted in his seat and turned to Naruto with a dry stare. "And since when has anything I said ever stopped you from doing what you want?"

Naruto grinned cheekily at the king. "You're right," he replied brightly. "I'll just go nip down into the Royal Vaults and take a peek inside tonight, yeah? Just giving you a heads up."

Kankuro's wary study of the Sound guests turned into a roll of the eyes and an amused smirk at Naruto. "You're a dumbass, you know that? Nobody who's not a Sabaku could go inside the vaults."

"You're the bigger dumbass if you seriously think that." Naruto was smirking right back at him.

"Get real, Naruto. You're handy with spells, but you're not that good."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

"Shut up!" Temari barked, glaring daggers. Both Kankuro and Naruto jumped. "Stop this fooling around—you're both idiots in my book." When Naruto opened his mouth to say something her eyes snapped to him, her glare turning even sharper. Naruto uttered an undignified 'eep!' and looked contrite.

When she was satisfied that neither Naruto or Kankuro was going to speak, she nodded. "On to business, then." She looked to the king. "Gaara?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the red-haired Earth king, who did not even flinch at the sudden attention. Instead he looked at Itachi. "Before anything else, I believe you have questions for me."

Itachi gracefully nodded his head, and glanced at Naruto. Gaara turned to look at Naruto for a moment, then looked at Itachi again. "Naruto has our full trust and confidence. You may speak freely in his presence."

"But—"

"I vouch for him," added Gaara when Kakashi spoke. "As do my brother and my sister." He looked at the Sonata captain, teal eyes unwavering. Kakashi looked at the prince and the princess, both wearing the same, unmoving expression. Finally he relented with a bow of his head.

The king continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "As to the manner by which we found your whereabouts, only Naruto and Cesly know the spell, but your spy had been rooted out only through weeks of relentless searching." He gestured with a hand. "Kankuro has his own network of eyes and ears as widespread and discreet as yours, Captain Hatake."

If Kakashi was surprised to find out that the king knew of his spy network, he did not show it. Instead he inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I am honored of the compliment, your Majesty."

Gaara dipped his head an inch. "That aside, I believe it is clear to you why I extended an invitation to the Keep." He turned to Itachi again. "We have the same enemy."

Itachi's face remained smooth, unreadable. "Your father did not believe so."

The Earth king closed his eyes a moment. "My father was a prudent man, and an even more prudent leader. He dared not risk the kingdom when Orochimaru was quickly gaining power and support."

"And you are not as prudent?" ventured Sasuke.

Gaara's eyes focused on him. "I am not my father," was all he said.

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder; a quiet, seemingly innocent gesture, but Sasuke's face flushed a slight tinge of pink as he shifted on his cushion, and he did not speak again. Itachi spoke up. "I believe we have yet to give you our condolences on the death of the king," he said, his voice turning grave. "He was a good man."

Gaara inclined his head, deeper this time. "Thank you," he answered solemnly.

"You said in your letter that he was...killed."

"There is no need for censure, First Prince," Kankuro said as he regarded Itachi for the first time. His voice was deeper than Gaara's, and lined with tightly controlled anger. "Father was not merely killed. He was murdered."

The room became silent save for the tinkle of wind chimes somewhere as a cool desert breeze passed through. The servants were all far enough that they could not hear anything, but even they noticed the tense atmosphere when everyone on the cushions did not stir, only looked at each other. Finally Kankuro spoke up again. "As your parents were slain by the Snake tyrant, so was our father murdered by the filthy bastard." He shook with the visible effort of containing his rage.

Temari frowned. "Brother," she chided in a surprisingly gentle manner. Kankuro appeared not to have heard.

Itachi stayed quiet for a while. The princess took the opportunity to gesture for several servants to come forth with goblets of wine. They went in a controlled, hurried manner, bearing drinks on silver trays, placing them beside each guest. Naruto wordlessly took one with a quick grin, and snatched another off the tray and offered it to Gaara, who took the goblet with a nod of the head.

When the servants had gone, Itachi prompted, "What happened?"

It was the king who answered. "A spell was used to trap him in an illusion that warped reality. He was tortured and killed in his bed."

Sasuke winced internally, and he heard Kurenai inhale sharply. They knew first-hand just how powerful Orochimaru's illusion spells were, and hearing the king's words put no doubt in their minds that the Snake tyrant was responsible for the previous king's untimely death.

"The spell was inverted and had not been released until it lay hidden in our father's chambers, so the wards were not triggered," added the princess.

"But how did it end up in the king's room in the first place?" asked Kakashi.

"Another spell was used to transport it. A familiar," answered Kankuro. "To be more precise, a snake familiar."

Sasuke nodded. He had heard that Orochimaru could summon magical familiars, but he had never actually seen it done. But now that it had been mentioned, Sasuke could recall seeing Orochimaru at court years ago, his pet "snake" always coiled loosely around his neck, its scales so dark a green it was almost black, bright red forked tongue slithering out occasionally. Seeing it always gave him the shivers. He looked at Itachi, who had been watching him.

As if reading his thoughts, Itachi nodded. "Orochimaru was always seen at the palace with a snake about his person. A small snake, greenish-black, one that I am not familiar with."

The Sabaku siblings and Naruto exchanged meaningful looks. "We know the snake that you speak of," Temari said, her face darkening into a scowl. "So. That proves it beyond doubt then. Orochimaru murdered the king."

Itachi lowered his eyes to the goblet in his hand. "He means to take Earth kingdom next."

"He can try," Gaara said, eyes hardening. "But he will never succeed. That I can promise you." Both the prince and princess nodded in firm agreement.

"And you can find that we are steadfast allies, to ride under your banner." Itachi replied at length.

"The gesture is well appreciated, Itachi, but that is not the favor we would ask of you."

The princess's answer was not something Sasuke expected. He blinked several times and looked at her, barely keeping the incredulity from showing on his face. "I'm afraid I do not understand, princess," he heard his older brother say.

It was Gaara who replied. "We ask not for your assistance in a war that could very well happen in the future," he began. "At the moment, you have barely enough men to form even a small army, and the only two mages left in support of the Uchiha bloodline is here in this room, one of them the Second Prince himself. No, we do not ask for your help in war." He looked at both Itachi and Sasuke this time. "It is in a more discreet enterprise we want your cooperation."

"You shall have it," Itachi answered without hesitation.

A cold smile crept up Gaara's lips, and he looked menacing. "Good. We need your help to successfully assassinate Orochimaru."

Sasuke paused, considering. Assassination would need lesser men than engaging him in outright war, the casualties far smaller. Kakashi and Yamato were enough; with their intimate knowledge of the Uchiha Palace's lay-out they could even slip into the castle undetected. All it would take was a dagger to the heart or a steady hand and firm grip, and Orochimaru would be dead before the next moon.

That is, if he was not a ruthless tactician and accomplished warlock with an army twice the size of Sound's own before his takeover.

Then it came to him. "You plan on us to use the Sharingan."

Gaara turned to the younger Sound prince. "Yes. The unique ability passed down in your clan will allow us to see through Orochimaru's illusions and spells."

Sasuke frowned. "The Sharingan cannot see through inverted spells."

"That's where I come in, your _Highness_."

Sasuke could not stop the glare he directed at Naruto, nor did he wish to do so. The tone with which the blonde half-wit dared address him by did not sit well with him. He knew Naruto was mocking him. Of all the... "Really? Do enlighten us," he answered, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Damn manners and etiquette, the bastard was really getting on his nerves!

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, and the Sound prince had an odd suspicion that he was doing it deliberately just to spite him. "Cesly is a creature of magic. She can easily sense the presence of spells, inverted or not."

Kurenai tilted her head. "Speaking of which, where is your little fae now?"

"In my room," Naruto replied. "Anyway, you can leave the inverted spells to us." He looked at Itachi. "The only way we can beat the snake lord though, is if you use your Sharingan."

Itachi seemed to be thinking about something. "How much do you know about the Sharingan?"

The blond shrugged. "Only what Gaara told me. It's an ability unique to your family, one that lets you 'see' spells, mage or not. It also allows you to see through mirages and illusions."

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Generally speaking, the Sharingan gives us these skills."

"Generally speaking? You mean, it does more than that?"

Sasuke gave his older brother a warning look, but Itachi only looked at him and continued. "There is a legend about the Sharingan, that it was a gift given by the Nine Holy Beasts to our clan, as a mark of our destiny to rule Sound. The Sharingan is magic bound to our blood."

Everyone was listening attentively, now; even Kurenai, Kakashi, and Yamato. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, hesitating whether he should continue. He could practically feel the wariness Sasuke was exuding from beside him, and with good reason. What he was about to say was something that had remained secret for generations, known only to members of the Uchiha clan. He was practically breaking their family's precepts by talking about the Sharingan. "It not only allows us to see, but it gives us the ability to re-create any spell we 'see' with it."

Itachi could hear the near-silent hiss from Sasuke, the sharp intake of breath from Kurenai behind him. The Earth king did not look at all surprised, but his siblings were an entirely different matter. Kankuro looked puzzled, while Temari looked incredulous. "You mean...you can copy any spell you see? Without using incantations or rites?"

"Knowledge of the rites and incantations, if they are used in the spell-casting, comes to us when the Sharingan is used. But this takes a heavy toll on the user, so we utilize the Sharingan only in dire situations."

"But if what you say is true," Kankuro spoke up, "then that means you are the worst enemy for any mage." He paused. "No wonder Orochimaru wants you dead."

Temari was watching them closely, now. "Why are you telling us this?"

Itachi stared at his half-full goblet, swirling it slowly with one hand. "If there is any way at all we can assure the success of this...venture...then I shall not hesitate to exploit it. Even if it means breaking a code of secrecy kept intact for generations." He looked at Sasuke then, hoping his younger brother would understand. Sasuke was proud—like all Uchihas, he took pride in being a member of the prestigious clan, and with good reason. Their family ruled Sound since before the Scourging; generations of monarchy left something in their blood, a measure of privileged honor maybe, that made it right to be proud of being an Uchiha. Pride was part of who they were, pride and nobility.

Itachi's pride, however, took a heavy beating after the death of their parents and the takeover of the kingdom. Their exile, too, had tempered it; Itachi did not want to admit it, but the years after fleeing from Orochimaru's grasp had changed him. But Sasuke, who had inherited their mother's tenacity as well as their father's trademark Uchiha pride, had not been deterred in the slightest.

Sasuke's face was unreadable, but Itachi knew where to look. His younger brother's dark eyes shimmered with confusion, wariness...but underneath that was a steadfast trust in him that warmed Itachi's heart. He saw Sasuke close his eyes for a brief moment, lowering his head in the barest of nods. Relief flooded through Itachi, though he did not show it. Sasuke did not understand, but for the moment he would trust in Itachi's judgment.

Gaara was watching both princes intently. "Thank you for telling us this. The knowledge will be most helpful when we plan our strike. Be confident in the fact that your secret will not spread further than the people in this circle." He gestured with a hand towards his siblings and Naruto. Itachi acknowledged his words with a bow of his head; Sasuke did the same. "Come, I know you are all tired from your journey. Your apartments are ready, as well as your dinner. Naruto tells me your travel has been eventful."

Sasuke could not help the snort that punctuated the air, nor the disdain in his voice. "He greatly undermines the danger of it."

Gaara glanced at Sasuke before turning to Naruto. "You did not tell them the plan?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Cesly might have forgotten to mention it to them."

Sasuke was too angry to come up with an acerbic response. He glared at Naruto instead, who pointedly ignored meeting his eyes. With a mental growl and a silent oath to make sure the blond will pay for his insolence, Sasuke grudgingly let the subject drop. For now.

At a gesture from the king several servants hurried towards them, and the guests from Sound took this as their cue. They stood up and bowed to the king, who stood up also and nodded at the gesture. Temari spoke as the servants helped the princes and other guests back into their boots and travel-worn shoes. "Your rooms are all in the same wing, and there is a library there you can use, if you like. I'll lead you to them."

"Thank you, princess," Itachi replied.

Temari cracked a smile. "You can drop the formalities, Itachi. You calling me 'princess' all the time makes me feel like I'm older than you." She turned to Sasuke. "You too, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked. "Of course," he replied, though inside he was wondering at the princess's inclination to be so informal. And why does it bother her to be called by her proper title? It was an honorific befitting her position as royalty (and, more importantly, their hostess) so why would she want them not to use it? Perhaps it was a culture of sorts here in Earth; Sasuke did not know a lot about the social aspects of the country, since his studies more often focused on trade, politics, and history.

When they began to leave Sasuke noticed that although prince Kankuro joined them, King Gaara and Naruto did not. Instead they began to talk in low tones, Naruto saying something that the king seemed to be listening to intently. Sasuke felt a strong urge to turn around and listen, but the Earth prince had blocked his vision. He was wearing a half-smirk.

"I wouldn't bother trying to listen if I were you. Naruto always sets up wards whenever he and Gaara put their heads together."

Sasuke looked past the older prince and realized that, at this distance, he should be able to catch a few snatches of the conversation. But all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the muffled footsteps of the people in front of him, as well as the swish of fabrics and the murmured voices of the servants fluttering about them. He frowned. "The king does this often?"

Kankuro glanced behind him for a moment. "What, you mean talking with Naruto?" When Sasuke nodded, he said, "He may not be of royal blood, but Naruto is a friend. A trusted one, and much as I hate to admit it, he's pretty reliable when it comes to these sort of things."

"What things?" They were already nearing the tall double doors at the end of the room. Kankuro was walking beside Sasuke, and together they fell last in line. Sasuke did not seem to notice.

"Planning stuff," Kankuro answered with a shrug of his shoulder, making the short cape hanging down one shoulder shake. "Gaara is a brilliant tactician, but Naruto's the one who comes up with the original ideas." He grinned. "He was the one who suggested we find one of your spies in order to make contact with you and Itachi."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He knew we had eyes and ears inside Earth?"

The prince shrugged again. "Everyone has spies everywhere. Even you should realize that." He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Don't you?"

Sasuke looked away, his posture turning rigid. "I would never stoop so low as to _spy_ on people," he replied thinly.

Kankuro chuckled. "You're just as arrogant as I remembered."

"What?"

"Peace, Sasuke. I'm not trying to insult you," Kankuro patted his shoulder genially with a full-fledged grin. "You're exactly the same as the first time you visited us, all those years ago. Remember? Your mother had introduced you to us, and all you did was jut your chin and look away." His grin widened. "Just like now."

Sasuke refused to look at Kankuro, embarrassment again flooding his cheeks. Fortunately for him his innately pale face had colored only slightly, though inside he burned with mortification. He was _not_ arrogant! Out of the corner of his eye he saw King Gaara standing before Naruto, one hand taking a hold of Naruto's forearm, his lips moving. Naruto was smiling...gently? Sasuke blinked, all anger forgotten. There was a tenderness to Naruto's face that Sasuke had not seen before, and his smile was not condescending or taunting.

Kankuro noticed Sasuke's silence, and looked to where the Sound prince's eyes had strayed. With a gentle push he steered Sasuke away. "Let's go, Sasuke. There is nothing more for us to see here."

Sasuke could spot an implied dismissal a mile away. He was not offended; whatever business between the king and the sun-haired idiot, he could care less about. He let Kankuro half-pull him out of the room, until they were out in the hall and the thin lines of blue and green light were again racing down the engraved walls, humming with magic. "Naruto seems to be closest to the king."

Kankuro snorted. "Naruto is the _only one_ close to the king. Yes, even considering us," he added when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. "His Majesty—Gaara—had always been distant to everyone since we were children. And he was always quiet."

Sasuke frowned slightly. "He did not seem so quiet earlier."

"I know. Naruto should be given credit for that."

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated, disbelievingly.

Kankuro only smiled. "It's a long story. You should ask him sometime."

"The king?"

"I meant Naruto," Kankuro corrected. He threw Sasuke a sideways smile. "Gaara would never tell you."

Sasuke remembered the Earth king's cool and steady gaze, the way his unruffled demeanor did not seem controlled, but genuine, as if nothing Itachi or he had told everyone affected him at all. "Yes, I see what you mean."

The Earth prince nodded. "I have to warn you though; Naruto might not give you straight answers."

Sasuke scowled at that. "I know what you mean by that, too. His little winged creature is no different." He had not really thought a fae could try his patience almost to the edge, but Cesly had come close.

Kankuro laughed aloud at that. "Yes. Amusing pair, aren't they?"

Sasuke looked back, at the doors black as night, now closed firmly behind them. "More like annoying," he said under his breath.

~ princely trouble ~

When the guests had gone Naruto brought down his wards without being asked, and Gaara raised one closed fist. "Leave us."

All the servants in the room knelt to him in response, and one by one they trickled out of the room, walking through the garden and disappearing out of sight. When they were well and truly alone, Naruto set up the wards again and flopped down on the carpet and the silk pillows once more, stretching out like a languid cat. "Well?"

Gaara sat more slowly, arranging the cape hanging off his shoulders as he did so. "I was skeptical at first, but now I know for sure it is true. Itachi and Sasuke survived the murder of their entire clan."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I think we already established the fact that they're alive well before those two got here." He rolled over until he was lying on his stomach, chin propped on one hand. "I wasn't talking about that, Gaara."

Gaara sighed. "Yes. You were right," he conceded. "Apparently, they want Orochimaru dead more than I thought."

"I told you," Naruto crowed, eyes shining in triumph. "It will be easy for you to convince them to go through with our plan."

Gaara watched Naruto for a moment, before speaking up again. "And what if they bargain with us?"

"What do you mean?"

Gaara silently thanked the gods he had been gifted with long patience; Naruto had no idea about the higher subtleties of ruling and politics, of which Gaara had no choice but to explain. "Now that they know we _need_ something that only they can provide, they will most certainly agree to cooperate with us. For a price."

"Huh." Naruto picked at a spot on his chin. "Never thought about that. Do you think it will make things difficult for us?"

Us. Gaara was glad Naruto had thrown in his lot with them, even if it was not his father who had been murdered. When Gaara had raised this point to him during one of their late-night conversations, Naruto only said that the Earth king had been like a favorite uncle, a part of his family. And he would never desert Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro during their time of need.

_We're family, Gaara. Not just friends. Family._

Before it could bring a smile to his face Gaara stowed the memory away and focused on the present. Naruto did not seem to notice Gaara's moment of weakness. "Yes, in a way. I think they will try to negotiate the terms of their cooperation."

"How?"

Gaara shrugged. "Most likely, they will ask our help in crowning Itachi as the new Sound king."

Naruto looked confused. "But I thought killing Orochimaru would make Itachi king? I mean, he is the First Prince, isn't he?"

"Think, Naruto. The Uchiha's hold on the kingdom has loosened exponentially after Orochimaru took the throne. Not all the noble families will rally to their cause once the Snake tyrant is dead."

Naruto thought of it for a few moments before understanding dawned on his face. "Oh. You mean...they'll try to take the crown for themselves?"

"Yes." Gaara closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. "It will be civil war. The Sound princes and their small band of surviving Sonatas would not be able to contain the chaos. They might not even be able to take the palace before the nobles make their move."

"Not without help." Naruto added, and he groaned. "This is actually more complicated than I thought at first."

Gaara blinked at him. "You never even considered the possibility?" he asked, incredulity lining his voice.

"I did!" Naruto replied, slightly put-upon. "I just didn't think they'd be sly enough to think of it."

"They're Uchiha, Naruto. It's in their blood."

Naruto pulled out a tongue. "My bad. Never met an Uchiha before in my life. They had all been apparently wiped out when I first got to Sound."

"In any case, we have to expect that the Sound princes will ask for recompense." Gaara shifted slightly on his cushion, mulling the matter over in his head. "We cannot afford to march all of our soldiers to a foreign country's civil war. With Orochimaru dead, his mercenary armies will scatter like ravens searching for carrion. The borders must be patrolled, and traffic into Earth must be monitored." He paused, looking up at Naruto. "That means we can only send a third of our men to Sound."

Naruto frowned slightly. "That gives us a pretty good number, but not enough to stop all the trouble brewing. Can't they talk to their allies to rally to their banner?"

"They can," Gaara admitted, "but it will be a risky gamble. Before Orochimaru all the nobles bowed to the Uchiha clan. I am not so sure the same holds true today."

"And the Mages? Isn't Sound famous for producing top-notch magi?"

Gaara stared out at the garden as he spoke, watching the dark velvet of night consume the manicured lawns and pruned bushes. "After the invasion the Snake tyrant tried to control the Atelier of Echoes. The magi in the school refused to bow down to his rule. Orochimaru slaughtered them all."

Naruto gaped like a fish. "All of them?"

"So the reports say. At the very least, no mage has been spotted in Sound for the past few years." He recalled the faces of both Itachi and Sasuke earlier. "I think Itachi and Sasuke believe this is true as well."

Naruto made no comment. Gaara turned back to him and saw Naruto staring at the pair of black marble doors at the end of the room, a frown on his face. Gaara tensed. "What is it?"

Naruto did not answer immediately; he looked like he was straining to see something that Gaara could not sense, and for a moment he thought he heard Naruto grunt. Finally Naruto blinked several times and looked at Gaara. "Somebody tried to listen in on our conversation."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Naruto sighed before answering the silent question. "The woman with the red eyes. Kurenai, I think." Naruto frowned again and turned to the door. "She's still trying to get through the wards I set up." He raised a hand and waived it once, before his face. His expression cleared into a knowing smile.

"You got rid of her?"

"Didn't need to," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "I know the man who taught me this ward, and believe me _nobody_ could get past it once it's cast. It is how he had survived even considering how much of a pervert he is." When Gaara raised an eyebrow in silent question Naruto waived a hand as if to move the conversation along. "Anyway. I'm still dead set on going back to Sound. And maybe head to Water; I might be able to hear something useful there."

"When?" Gaara could see no point in urging Naruto to change his mind, even though he had warned him about the dangers. Naruto could not be budged once he set his mind to it; Gaara had taken a long time (and several occasions) to realize this fact about him.

"Tonight." Naruto was now looking at Gaara, his face set. "We need all the advantage we can get at this point. The more we know, the better we can plan."

Naruto mad a valid point, and for once Gaara could say nothing in opposition. He sighed, hating the rare but uncannily accurate moments of sharp perception Naruto sometimes had. "Very well. If you need anything, call for any one of the servants," he said, knowing Naruto never did—and never will—ask for something, not even food. He had always made it a point that he was self-sufficient, although to Gaara it was a pointless thing to do when the Keep had plenty of everything to spare.

Naruto grinned, as if reading Gaara's thoughts. "Thanks, Gaara. But you know me."

Gaara grunted, a behavior ill-befitting of a king, and one only Naruto ever saw. "It never hurt to try."

Naruto laughed. "If you say so," he replied, lightly teasing. "Well then, I should be off. Cesly will start to wonder where I went off to, and I need to pack my things."

Gaara raised an eyebrow again. "You are not joining us for dinner?"

Naruto made a face. "You know I hate parties."

"This is only a dinner affair, Naruto."

"It's all the same to me," Naruto shrugged. He looked at Gaara. "Is there anything else?"

For a moment Gaara did not speak, only stare at Naruto's face, as if searching for something there. "You're a thief aren't you, Naruto?"

Naruto looked slightly puzzled, but he nodded all the same. "Considering the fact that you've hired me for my deft fingers before, I don't see why you should raise that question." When Gaara did not reply and only stared at him Naruto sighed. "I prefer the title 'professional liberator of goods' but yeah. I am."

"Can you steal peace?"

Naruto blinked at him for a few moments, silent. Then his tanned face broke into a wide grin as he snapped his fingers, releasing the wards. "Why don't I give it a shot? I already stole two princes for you, haven't I?"

princely trouble

Kurenai yelped as she jumped in the air, nursing her right hand as if burned. Everyone in the room looked at her. She grimaced. "Ouch."

"What happened?" Kakashi had not stirred from where he seemed to sit casually near the door, opening his one visible eye to watch as Kurenai raised her hand and tentatively wriggled her fingers. She hissed and stopped when the movement proved to be too painful, and brought her hand down again.

Kurenai shook her head. "I don't know," she answered, annoyed. "I think I triggered a trap."

Sasuke, who had been in one of the armchairs closest to the fire, frowned. "You're not sure?"

"No, your Highness," Kurenai replied, disappointed and red-faced with shame. "It's just...well, I'm not really sure it was even a trap." When Sasuke did not reply, Kurenai continued. "I think Naruto may have...may have found me out and pushed me into triggering a trap to kick me out."

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Kurenai was by no means the most powerful of magi, but she had impeccable control of her magic, and something as delicate as poking around wards and slipping past them was one of her strongest abilities. He had never heard of a ward Kurenai could not get past through or dissemble. Until now, that is.

"That's impossible. I don't think that can even be done."

"Neither did I," admitted Kurenai, "but he just did. And I don't even know _how_." The not knowing was proving to be more vexing to her than the stinging pain in her hand, which had become slightly red, as if lightly singed.

Sasuke eyed Kurenai's hand and considered the royal mage a lucky woman. Most traps set around wards were intended to maim and inflict unimaginable pain, some even proving to be fatal. The Sound prince had a niggling doubt Naruto had been expecting them to do something of this sort, but he shook the thought out of his head the moment it came. Someone that dumb and obnoxious could not be cunning or perceptive.

Itachi, sitting next to Sasuke, turned to Kurenai then. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, your Highness." Kurenai gave them both a reassuring smile and began to heal herself, her uninjured hand glowing bright green and hovering over her right one. "Nothing a quick healing can't fix."

Itachi nodded. "Did you find out anything?"

Kurenai's shoulder's drooped dejectedly even as she frowned. "No. I could not slip past the wards. Not even for a few moments." She sighed, bowing her head. "I am sorry."

"There's no need for apologies, Kurenai. This just means that we lose an advantage we had not even expected."

The group from Sound had been led into one of several wings of Desert Keep, and according to Princess Temari this was one of the wings reserved for honored guests and visiting dignitaries. The walls here were the same red-brown stone as the hallways they had passed through upon their arrival, the same carvings and lines of light shimmering along its length.

The library they were in was slightly narrow in width—only twenty five paces across—but it was two levels high on both sides as evidenced by the double columns of shelving on all four walls accessible by winding stairs, and it ran the whole length of the wing, taking up the floor space of the entire second and third floors. They could talk loudly with each other at one end, and occupants at the other end would not be able to hear them, or even see their faces properly.

The library was also tastefully furnished; the red stone walls, at least the parts not covered by tapestries or shelves or glass cases, were smooth and patterned with mosaics, and the floor was covered in polished and waxed dark wood. Trees were few and far between in Earth country, and wood a precious commodity that had to be imported from neighboring countries, brought in planks by merchant caravans that traversed the long and often dangerous path cutting through the Blackteeth Mountains. The tables here were made of wood and topped with thick, sturdy glass, which lent an elegant touch to the room, as well as the deep red carpet bordered with a geometric design in blue and black. Sasuke realized at once that it had come from Sound. There were large chandeliers like delicate stars hanging on metal strings lit strategically with spell-crafted fires hanging from the ceiling, four of them in all, diffusing pale, yellow light down the entire length of the room, and large open-fire hearths at both ends to provide warmth. Spells ingrained into the floor helped to spread the warmth evenly in the library.

But what made the library breathtaking, at least to Sasuke, was not the expensive carpets and tapestries and polished wooden floor, but the books. Mountains of them, all cataloged and arranged neatly into stacks, their spines as colorful and varied as the topics they contain. After a few minutes of silent perusal he had found that the books were not actually arranged according to some logical order, which was all very well and good; Sasuke always loved a challenge.

He had a mind to climb the stairs off to one side of the room and look at more books when Itachi spoke, his voice clear and audible in the empty library. "We need to talk."

Under normal circumstances, and had they been in the Uchiha Palace, a meeting with the First Prince required days of careful planning and meticulous arrangements. Certain ceremonies had to be observed, and everything executed with a measured amount of pomp and severity. After the fall of the kingdom, several of these ceremonies had been overlooked in favor of convenience and secrecy. Nowadays, when Itachi or Sasuke wanted to discuss something, all they really needed to do was ask.

The other three occupants of the room immediately flocked around the First Prince, silently making room for Sasuke, who took pride of place on his brother's right hand. Kurenai flicked her wrist, and two armchairs came gliding across the library, settling before the fireplace. Itachi took one and Sasuke the other while Kurenai, Kakashi, and Yamato pulled wood-backed chairs around them in a loose semi-circle.

When everyone was settled Kurenai wordlessly raised both arms and muttered a spell. Sasuke could see and feel the magic bloom into a sphere around them, the ward descending into place without a sound. When it was done Kurenai lowered her hand and nodded for Itachi to begin.

"After hearing what the king has planned, and in light of recent revelations, I have come to a decision." Itachi's voice was calm, and he looked at each of those present with his steady, dark gaze. He held Sasuke's eyes the longest, before continuing. "I plan on cooperating fully with Earth to assassinate Orochimaru."

Nobody said anything, but everyone nodded their heads. They knew perfectly well that in order for the Snake Lord's tyranny to end, he had to be destroyed.

"But," Itachi began again, "I also plan to ask Earth for sufficient...recompense." He paused for a moment again. "I will ask their cooperation, in turn, for subduing any and all resistance while I stake my claim for the Crown."

Sasuke blinked at his older brother's words, shocked. "There's no need to stake your claim, Itachi," he answered in a measured voice, careful to keep his voice level. "You are the First Prince, and one of the only two surviving members of the Uchiha. There is no question that _you_ should be king!"

Kurenai voiced out her sound agreement to Sasuke's words, even Yamato. But Kakashi was silent, his uncovered eye narrowed in thought. Itachi turned to him. "Kakashi?"

The Sonata captain looked up. He rolled his shoulders, saying, "May I speak honestly, your Highness?"

"Of course. I would not have you speak any other way, my friend."

Kakashi nodded, and turned to Sasuke. "Prince Sasuke," he spoke with a firm and serious tone, "I believe what you said, but what Prince Itachi has planned makes sense."

Sasuke frowned; of course it did not make sense. The Crown had always been worn by an Uchiha, and Sound had been under Uchiha rule since before Sound had ever been a kingdom of its own. Itachi did not need to stake his claim; it would be like a woman declaring she would take care of her child because she gave birth to him. It did not need to be declared, because everyone knew that only an Uchiha could be Crowned king of Sound. "I don't understand," he said, finally.

Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "How many noble families are there in the kingdom, Your Highness?"

Sasuke answered without hesitation. "Excluding the Uchiha clan, only six families have been granted the status of nobility from the time that Sound had been declared an autonomous kingdom. All of them firmly allied with the Uchiha."

"Yes. And has there been record of any of these families staking a claim on the Crown?"

"None." Sasuke's frown deepened. "Though I have no idea why—"

"Sasuke," Itachi broke in softly, "how far have you gone in your History study?"

Sasuke turned to his older brother, blinked. "I have gone as far back as eight hundred years," he replied, reluctantly. He had been meaning to study further, but he had been keener to study magic with Kurenai.

Itachi nodded to himself, as if in understanding. "Then you have never read _The Journals of Silence_?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"That book is an unabridged version of a compilation of journals kept by previous kings, handed down from one generation to the next, growing thicker as it does." He smiled wryly. "Tradition dictates that the ruling king must add his own journal into the book. It has become such that it has turned into a considerable collection spanning almost a hundred volumes."

Sasuke pondered on Itachi's words for a moment. "You say 'unabridged'..."

"Yes," Itachi nodded once again. "It is a book—or books, I should say—written by kings to be read by kings, in the hopes that by recording their lives, their descendants would gain knowledge. It contains _everything,_ Sasuke. Wars, declared or waged in secret, assassinations, rulings at court, laws passed and laws left rotting in scrolls, marriages...even rebellions."

Sasuke stared at him in shock. "Rebellions?"

Itachi nodded, seeing incredulity not only on Sasuke's face, but on the others' as well. "That is correct. More to the truth, these rebellions were more frequent after the failed attempt of a Water queen to conquer Sound. There was civil war, and two of the noble families had stood up against our clan and put forward their claims to the Crown."

"Who were the families?"

"It doesn't matter now. The important thing you should realize is that someone not of our clan had declared themselves rightful claimants to the Crown before, and the same thing could happen again."

Silence followed his words. Then Sasuke said, "They maybe able to declare themselves, but it will be next to impossible for them to successfully be Crowned."

Itachi smirked then. "That time when our clan's right to the Crown had been contested, the king was almost ousted from the throne if not for the intervention of a small group of loyal, able-bodied knights. They were the first Sonatas."

Kakashi and Yamato seemed pleased by this. Although they did not smile, they sat up straighter in their chairs, their eyes speaking volumes. Yamato even went so far as to nod.

Sasuke seemed at a loss. Itachi pitied his brother; there were so many things Sasuke still needed to learn, and many more he needed to _un_learn. Like this almost god-like reverence for their clan which had been ingrained into them since childhood. "Sasuke, you must understand. After Orochimaru took control of the kingdom, he allowed our allies to survive, but only if they were loyal to him. He needed them to acknowledge his rule as king in order for the rest of the kingdom to follow suit."

Sasuke nodded after a while. "Yes, I see what you mean."

"It has been a long time, Sasuke. Even if they were only pretending to follow him, our allies would most likely have lost hope that either of us survived. It is highly possible that they believe we are dead, and are making plans of their own. Securing their allegiance to us will be difficult and risky."

Sasuke nodded again, this time with eyes closed. "I agree."

They talked well into the night, only stopping when a servant informed them that they were invited to dine with the king and his siblings. Dinner was a quiet, relaxing affair; none of the Sabaku siblings ever brought up the subject of Orochimaru, instead talking about Earth and its more interesting places (Temari and Kankuro talked; Gaara seemed content only to nod or shake his head when needed). They knew not to ask Itachi or Sasuke about Sound, knowing it could bring up memories neither would like to relive at the moment. It was only as Sasuke was climbing to bed did he realize that Naruto had not been there during dinner. None of the Sabaku siblings had even mentioned him at the table, which Sasuke found odd.

Realizing that there was still something he had to do before going to bed, Sasuke grudgingly stood up and left his room, intent on finding a servant who can direct him to the idiot's chambers.#

princely trouble

_End of Chapter 2._

_(03-01-2011)A/N: Surprisingly, it was not all that hard to stretch this chapter well into the ten-thousand word count. All I really had to do was let the characters do the scene in my head, and everything just sort of flowed from thought to paper. It felt like I was transcribing what happened, which was kind of fun. It was also my first time putting Gaara into a more centralized character; hopefully I did him justice, although I must admit he is a bit out of character for this story. I don't think canon-Gaara would ever talk this much, or act this carefree, even around Naruto. If you're wondering where's the lemony goodness, have faith; those will come in good time (so I'm sticking with the M rating, since it's there not just for the smex)._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince Saga, Book 1**

**- Princely Trouble -**

(A Naruto Fanfiction by Moiraine Lendreth)

_Disclaimer: All Naruto names, places, and related indicia are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warnings: This story is rated T for language, violence, and mild sexual content. This story also contains yaoi. If you are uncomfortable reading such, please click on the back button._

_The author's notes, her replies to unsigned reviews, and her announcements will be placed at the end of every chapter._

~ princely trouble ~

"_...understand that I write this not to provide you an embellished form of the truth as seen through one man's eyes, but to show you the truth the way it is supposed to be exposed: naked, raw, and uninhibited by tradition, culture, or blood. Especially by blood."_

—_volume I, page ix, _The Journals of Silence

**Chapter 3**

**Trickster**

Cesly hummed a song she remembered from her homeland as she danced above her master's bed, loving the way her dress rustled when she moved. The maple leaves her master had given her were a bright, lemony yellow; it was the closest he could find to match the color of his hair. Cesly smoothed over a few creases with a smile. Her master was very kind, and very sweet. He even put a spell to preserve the leaves and stop it from drying out.

Near the head of the bed was a bedside drawer, and atop it was a small silver cage the size of her master's closed fist. Inside the cage floated a Shade, pulsating with its own purple-blue light and surrounded by flame-tongues of dark violet. It was the only source of light in the room aside from Cesly's own magic-glow, a bright green that represented her affinity for Air, just as the Shade's light was a mark of it's affinity to Shadow. Cesly stopped humming to herself and flew over to the caged Shade, her beetle-black eyes bright in its soft luminescence.

"Shadey-shadey, wake up for me," she cooed at it with a giggle. She touched the tiny bars with her dainty hands and pressed her face near it. The Shade, sensing her presence, seemed to glow brighter.

"Anybody there?" she asked, louder, in a sing-song voice.

There was no response for a few moments, but Cesly continued, flapping her wings absently. When she was beginning to think that no one was going to answer the Shade floated an inch off the bedside drawer, lifting its own cage as it did so, and a voice came from within it, saying, "Cesly? Where's Naruto?"

It was a man's voice, thick with concern and anxiety. It was a voice Cesly knew well. She grinned even though the man carrying the caged Shade's twin could not see. "Master is not here. Master has gone to talk with the Earth king."

"The Earth...? Ah, you must mean Gaara Sabaku." The man sounded relieved. "You are still in Earth country, then."

"Yes. But Master wants to go someplace soon." Cesly puffed her chest with pride. "Master wants Cesly to come with him, he does."

"That's good. Where are you going?"

"Cesly cannot tell you, Iruka. Master made Cesly promise not to tell."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Not even if I promise you a basket full of lotus nectar and midnight honey?"

The asparan's lips curled into a grin, and she clapped her hands. "Oh! Sweet lotus nectar and midnight honey! Cesly has not eaten those in a very long time!" She flapped her wings in excitement.

Iruka's voice chuckled, and the Shade's light pulsated with it. "Yes. I collected some just yesterday."

"But Master made Cesly promise not to tell." Cesly dropped to the bedside drawer with a pout. "Cesly cannot say, even when Iruka bribes her with sweeties and honey."

Iruka's sigh of frustration was quite audible. "Oh, alright," he relented. "But please—_please—_tell Naruto to take care, will you Cesly?"

The sharp click of a door opening had Cesly twirling in midair, and even Iruka stopped. Naruto stood at the threshold of his room, his blue eyes brightly reflecting the light from both Cesly and the Shade. His frowning face was washed in a mixture of green and purple. "Is that Iruka you're talking to, Ces?"

Instead of answering, Cesly took the silver cage in both her tiny hands and flew over to Naruto. Iruka's voice came through again. "I was only checking up on you, you know."

Naruto rolled his eyes even as he plucked the caged Shade from Cesly's hands and dangled it close to his face. "Right. I suppose Mom is with you, too?"

"Er..."

Naruto sighed. "Hi, Mom." He plopped down onto the bed and kicked off his boots with a grunt. "Is Dad still out with the Wardens? And before you ask, no I'm not going back just yet." He could hear shuffling sounds in the background as the caged Shade on the other end changed hands, and a woman's voice replaced that of Iruka's, rich and warm and filled with undisguised concern.

"Oh, Naruto, I know what this means for you but...can't you just go home? It's been years, my dear. I miss you. Your father misses you."

"Mom, you know I can't. The eclipse is in six months." Naruto sighed, willing himself to be patient. "I don't have much time left."

He could hear his mother's sigh, soft and sad. "I know, darling. But...have you found anything?"

Naruto struggled to keep a straight face. "A few things. But not enough to give me a solution. Yet."

There was a hesitant pause at the other end. "Naruto..."

"Don't worry, I still have a few leads I need to check out. I haven't been to the Royal Vaults here in the Desert Keep, but I'm pretty sure I can find something in there. I just need Gaara to open it up for me."

"Naruto," his mother began again, gently, "it's alright. If you want to be free, your father and I will gladly keep the Scarlet Fang from passing on to you. We know how much you love to explore the Outside."

Naruto sat upright, his face a look of disbelief. "You would do that for me...?"

The woman's gentle laughter tinkled through the Shade. "Of course we would! You're our son. We want you to be happy."

Naruto frowned. "But that means—"

"Never mind what happens to us," Kushina replied. "We have lived all our life without ever stepping foot Outside. It would be no loss to us if we do not get to see it at all."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No. That's not fair."

"My dear boy, nothing in life ever is," his mother replied kindly. "It is part and parcel of our existence."

"That doesn't mean I'll let it go on," Naruto scowled. He raised his caged Shade. "I promised you and Dad that I'll find a way to break the spell, and I will. I still have six months to go."

"But darling," his mother's voice began, hesitant. "You've been looking for five _years_. I do not want to sound like a pessimist but...how can you be certain you will find what you're searching for in six months?"

Cesly fluttered close to the Shade in her master's hand, her face wearing a sad smile. "Master's mother must not say sad things," she said, her voice whispery and low. "Master's heart twists in pain when he hears you so very sad."

"Cesly," Naruto's mother seemed to sigh and hold back a sob.

"Do not worry so. I am here for Master, and I promise Master will not fail you." She grinned even though the woman could not see her. "Master taught Cesly not to break promises, and he taught Cesly very well!"

The woman, who was holding up the twin of the Shade in Naruto's hand, laughed a genuine, rich sound. Naruto smiled fondly. "Cesly is right, Mom. I won't fail. I still have six months to go. Plenty of time to fulfill my end of the bargain and get back home."

"You are just like your father," his mother's voice had turned warmer, happier, though only just barely. "Must you both be so stubborn?"

Naruto chuckled. "That's why you love us both," he answered cheekily.

"Just...just promise me you will be careful?"

"I promise, Mom."

"And don't forget to eat three square meals a day."

"I won't." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And don't forget to study! Heaven knows you haven't been properly tu—"

"Relax, Mother. I've been reading up on those books you keep sending me. And I learn a lot more by sticking around Gaara than by sitting down and _reading_."

"Yes, but it's not the same is it? Earth customs are different from ours and oh my goodness I've forgotten to send you those scrolls!" she gasped, alarmed. "The moon will rise in two weeks time, will it not? That's good. I could send them to you then, along with everything else I've asked Iruka and Jiraiya to bring." She paused. "You _will_ go to Sorrow's Reach then, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Hmm..."

Naruto sighed. "Last time I was a bit...pre-occupied. I totally forgot."

"You...totally forgot?"

"There was...uh..."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," his mother's tone changed. Cesly fluttered quickly behind Naruto's neck to hide. "What have you been doing? And don't you even think of lying to me, young man."

Naruto, flushing, looked down at his bare toes and mumbled something under his breath. As expected, his mother could hear him perfectly. She gasped, and the Shade in his hands seemed to glow brighter with her outburst. "You WHAT?"

"It wasn't even my fault!" he added quickly. "I was only minding my own business, and they suddenly attacked me!"

"But—what—you ended up in _jail_!"

"I'm fine now! Iruka bailed me out and—"

"Iruka knew about this?" his mother cut him off. There was silence at her end for a moment, then Naruto could hear his mother's voice, more distant but still distinct.

_Get me Umino Iruka this instant!_

"Oh boy," Naruto muttered. When she was holding the Shade again (the one in Naruto's hand lit up considerably) he said, "I'm guessing he never told you?" in a meek voice.

"No." His mother's voice had turned colder.

"You should not be taking it out on him, Mom. It wasn't his fault. I told him not to tell you anything."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I knew you would react like this."

Silence. He heard his mother sigh once more, this time of exasperation. "What happened?"

For a moment Naruto seemed to hesitate, before he told her. Everything. His mother did not speak a word until he had finished, and by then Naruto was sitting back down on his bed, nursing the caged Shade in his hand.

"Sound kingdom?" she repeated. "But why?"

"I don't know yet," Naruto replied. "But since that day anyone who's a mage and isn't part of the Snake Lord's army is arrested. It was a good thing Iruka went looking for me, or else I would have been stuck in a dungeon until now. That, or—"

"Or exposed your identity," his mother finished for him. "This situation at Sound is getting out of hand. You should probably take extra precautions from now on. Don't use spells unless necessary, at least the ones they don't expect you to know. And not when you're in Sound."

Naruto shrugged. "Alright."

"And the Sound princes? They are truly alive?"

"As alive as I am," Naruto replied. "They're hiding out here in the Desert Keep in the meantime. Gaara means to hide them until we make a move on Orochimaru."

"I still think it would be...wiser...if you didn't get yourself involved in this." His mother's voice had become soft again, and Naruto put the Shade closer to his face.

"Mom, Orochimaru is plundering and destroying kingdoms Outside. We're already involved in this. Besides, isn't this just part of my responsibilities?" He grinned. "You always said I needed to be more responsible," he joked.

Apparently, his mother did not find this very funny. "Naruto..." she warned.

"You're taking this all too seriously, Mom."

"And you, young man, are taking this too lightly."

"Duly noted."

"Be very careful, Naruto. You know Orochimaru. If he finds out who you are...well, let's not allow that to happen, alright?"

"I'll be extra careful, I promise." Naruto lay back and smiled at the Shade in his hands. "I'll be home in six months. See you then, Mom."

"With or without fulfilling the bargain, I want to see you back here in six months. I haven't been able to arrange you a decent birthday party in five years," his mother said firmly. "Take care, sweetheart."

"I will, Mom. Bye."

"Goodbye."

The Shade grew brighter, once, then dimmed considerably until only the flame tongues of pale purple remained as it bobbed inside the cage. Naruto looked at it for a moment longer before putting it down on the bedside drawer again.

Cesly peeked out from the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Is she still angry?" she whispered.

Naruto's eyes shifted down to her and leaned close. "I think so."

"Oh." Cesly hid further behind Naruto and covered her face with her hands. "Master's mother can be scarey-scarey sometimes."

Naruto cracked a smile. "That's because she's—"

The door banged open. Naruto sat upright, blinking as the lamps in sconces around the room blazed to light. "What the...you!" He pointed at the youngest Sound prince, standing on the threshold, eyes dark and glittering with anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

The prince ignored the question and strode in, hands clenched by his sides, eyes darting around the room. "I heard voices." His dark glare snapped to him. "Who were you talking to?"

Naruto scowled right back, standing up and off the bed. "My business is my own, _prince._"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and it took all of his self control not to release the Sharingan. Instead he lashed out a tendril of magic, pure and furious, coiling it around the blonde's neck. It all happened so fast—just a blink of an eye—and Naruto was suddenly gasping, hands futilely grabbing at compressed air. "Your business becomes my own when it involves me and my brother, you lowly peasant," he growled as he approached, watching Naruto fall to his knees and choking.

Cesly was by Naruto's side in an instant, her entire body glowing brightly despite the lamps in the room, and she was banging her small hands at the ropes of air Sasuke had conjured. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Sasuke ignored her and favored glaring at Naruto instead. The blonde's blue eyes were just as bright with anger as his. Good. "Who were you talking to?" he asked again.

The thief managed to grin despite the slowly tightening ropes of air around his neck. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Snarling, Sasuke lashed out again, and this time Naruto was thrown bodily against the nearest wall. He collided with it in a loud thud that shook the lamps in their sconces and fell on his bed. Cesly fluttered over to him and turned a tear-streaked face at Sasuke. "Sasuke-human, you meanie! Master never did anything wrong to you! He promised to help! He promised!"

Sasuke's glare did not diminish. "I don't trust you," he spat, "and I don't trust your _master_." He spun around and left the room without another word.

~ princely trouble ~

Gaara was in the middle of reading one of the innumerable reports spread before him when he heard voices outside his study chambers. He put down the long roll of parchment and raised an eyebrow. He recognized two voices belonging to his personal guards standing watch at his door. There were several others, one angry, the rest hesitant, unsure. What in the world was going on?

When the doors were finally pushed open, his question was answered. "Good evening, Prince Sasuke," he greeted smoothly, darting a glance at the clock on the mantel. "To what do I owe this late night visit?"

The youngest Uchiha was breathing heavily through his nose, although his posture was impeccable as he stood before Gaara's table. His eyes were glittering dark with anger. "You are harboring a traitor, your Majesty," he bit out in a strained voice.

"A traitor," Gaara repeated, much more calmly than Sasuke. He sat back down on his chair.

"Your thieving mage."

Gaara looked up at him, this time with slightly raised brows. "Naruto?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded curtly, his eyes darkening more at mention of the name. "Him."

Gaara steepled his fingers and gestured with a hand. "Sit, please. And explain." He looked beyond Sasuke's shoulder, to the two guards still standing by the open door. He could see the Sound mage and one of the Sonatas there, too. Yamato, he thought his name was. "I would like to speak to the prince in private."

The guards nodded in unison and closed the door, their faces carefully blank of anything. The two people from Sound could do nothing but watch them as the doors completely hid them from view. When they were alone Sasuke silently took the chair opposite Gaara.

Gaara stood up then and made for the tray of cool spiced wine nearby. "Would you like a drink, Prince Sasuke?"

"Yes, please."

The king poured two full goblets and handed one to the prince before going back to his seat. "Now. Explain."

The Sound prince put down the goblet and looked away. "I overheard him talking with someone in his room moments ago." He glared at the air. "At first I thought he was talking to his fae, but then..." he shuddered once, and continued, "I heard him saying that my brother and I were here. In the Desert Keep, hiding from the Snake Lord." He turned to look back, somewhat challengingly, at Gaara.

The king did not seem perturbed. Instead he took a slow sip of his wine. "And you've heard nothing else?"

The prince stopped for a moment, then shook his head angrily. "No. I believe I had heard enough and barged into his room." He paused. "I told him I did not trust him. Or his little friend, either."

Gaara stared. "You told him you did not trust him."

"Yes. Forcefully, I might add." Sasuke could not keep the hint of satisfaction from creeping into his voice.

"I see." Gaara took another drink from his wine. "Granted, you have some irrefutable proof that Naruto has done something unusual—"

"Forgive me for speaking so, your Majesty, but I believe he has done more than that."

Gaara looked unblinkingly at Sasuke for a moment, then continued. "Something unusual, as I said, but believe me when I tell you that Naruto is no traitor."

Sasuke blinked several times before his scowl returned in full force. "How are you so certain about this?"

"I am certain," the king replied calmly, "because I am, Prince Sasuke."

"He might be spying on you! Worse, he might be working for Orochimaru!" Sasuke stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The stacks of papers on it jumped slightly from the impact, and wine sloshed from the goblets on the table. "I have already caught him passing on information to someone! He's as good as guilty." He leaned forward, eyes almost bleeding red at the edges. "He cannot be trusted."

Gaara took Sasuke's anger without batting an eyelash. "That is where you are wrong."

Sasuke stepped back. "Why do you keep such blind trust on a person you barely know?"

"What makes you so sure I barely know him?" Gaara asked, quietly. "You've only met him for two days, and I have known him for more than a year. I know more about Naruto that you possibly could. You judge him too harshly, and too quickly."

Sasuke sat back, still fuming, but at least he was not shouting. "I heard him."

"Yes, you did. And did you find anyone in the room with him when you came 'barging in'?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and in a moment of cold, dreadful clarity, he shook his head. "No. Only his fae..."

"Did you even ask him to explain?"

"Yes." The anger was back in his voice. Sasuke scowled at the king. "But he would not answer me." Of course, he was technically choking him to death at that moment, but the king did not need to know that. "He did not want to answer my question."

"Perhaps the thought never crossed your mind," Gaara began as he sat upright and began to stack the papers in his table in a neat manner, "that Naruto does not trust you at the moment, either?"

Sasuke paused, considering. His anger began to dissipate. The king allowed him a few more moments of peace before adding, "Prince Sasuke, Naruto may be rash and loud, but when he offers his help, it is offered in earnest. More than a friend, I treat him as part of my family. He is a rare person."

The king saw the prince glance up at him, confusion in his eyes. Gaara favored him with a half-smile. "Naruto does not see the throne but the person, prince." He emptied the goblet of wine. "And about what you heard, I believe Naruto was using a Shade."

"A what?"

"A Shade," Gaara repeated. "It is only ever found in Fire, because it is one of the few things that they import from Hidden Leaf."

An artifact from Hidden Leaf? Sasuke's eyes widened.

Gaara, seeing the look on the prince's face, nodded. "Surprising, yes, but hardly impossible. You know how the Hidden Leaf trades exclusively with Fire? Well, Shades are one of them. Only a handful have been sold, mind you—those nature spirits are sold at unimaginably high prices—but they're available, alright."

"What...what are these nature spirits?"

"I only have the faintest idea," Gaara admitted. "Nature spirits are condensed magical energies that have developed a consciousness, much like spells only with their own essence of being. Shades, in particular, are very useful. They hatch in pairs, and what one Shade hears, its twin can relay perfectly. They act as a means for two people to communicate over long distances, but they only ever share sound. It is a peculiar thing, but Naruto had shown it to me once. He even let me use it."

Sasuke watched the king as he sorted through his papers. "Who was holding the other Shade?"

"I am not sure, but I believe it is his mother. I never asked, however."

Oh. Sasuke sat back, looking down at his lap, feeling quite foolish and very, very ashamed. It did not help that Gaara was not speaking. When he finally looked up, the Earth king was looking straight at him. Sasuke tried very hard not to fidget. "If there is nothing else, prince, I am tired and I very much need to go to sleep." He frowned. "Or at least, try to."

Sasuke titled his head. "You have problems sleeping?"

"I have headaches, but they are nothing you need to be concerned with. Naruto has been giving me a tea that helps to relieve the pain."

Sasuke could feel the heat creeping to his cheeks, and he stood up stiffly. "I apologize for having interrupted your evening."

Gaara waved a hand. "Think nothing of it, Prince Sasuke. I am glad to be of help. Tomorrow, we shall meet with the others to discuss the important matter of our...enterprise."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course. Good night, your Majesty."

Gaara did not reply, only bowed his head once. He could see the prince's face begin to flush darkly with mortification at his outburst, but he regally left the room with his back straight and his posture once again impeccable. The door opened swiftly when he knocked once, and it closed again with a click after he left.

"You didn't have to tell him my mother had it," Naruto accused as he stepped out of the shadows behind Gaara's chair.

The king did not move, but his eyes darted to the left, where Naruto was frowning at him with his arms crossed. "I am sorry. But at least it got the point across."

Naruto snorted. He jerked his head in the direction he had come from. "Good thing you leave your study window open at night."

Gaara shrugged. "I've learned from experience that you don't use doors often when there's a window available for your convenience." He looked up. "How much did you hear?"

"I arrived when you were explaining to him about the Shade."

"Ah. And were you using the Shade?"

"Yes." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and sat down by the table, leaning against one of its legs as he continued. "I was using it when he barged in and almost killed me."

"He said he told you he did not trust you. Forcefully."

Naruto snorted again. "Yeah, if by forcefully you meant choking me almost to death and throwing me across my own room."

"Technically Naruto, that doesn't harm you in the least."

"I know, but it's the principle of the thing!" Naruto answered, indignant. "He wanted to kill me!"

"He thought you were betraying them."

"He was only assuming it," Naruto replied sulkily, crossing his arms again. "And he barged into my room without knocking. He's crazy _and_ he's rude."

Gaara sat back in his chair and watched his friend frown moodily on the floor. "Put yourself in his shoes for a moment, Naruto. Do you think he and his brother would have survived this long, hiding from Orochimaru, if he had trusted each person they met?"

Naruto did not speak for a long while. "He was still wrong," he insisted.

"Yes, he was. But you should not hold it against him."

"Hey, why are you defending this Sasuke bastard anyway? I thought you were on my side." Naruto looked up with a childish pout.

"I am not taking anyone's side. I am trying to straighten out this row between you two in a diplomatic manner. One that will leave my Keep intact and my kingdom in peace."

Naruto made a noise against his throat, and after a moment, hung his head. "Sorry."

Gaara shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. However, come morning I think you should be ready with an explanation."

"Huh?"

"I don't think our mistrusting prince will completely believe my explanation about your Shade. I told him, indirectly, that you bought it."

"So?"

Gaara looked him in the eye. "You don't exactly look like a person who could buy a pair of Shades worth ten thousand gold, Naruto," the king deadpanned.

"Relax." Naruto managed to grin. "He won't even remember that last bit. And I won't even be here in the morning."

"Prince Sasuke is intelligent, Naruto. And unlike you, I think he has a memory sharper than a falcon's eye. No mage worth his salt would ever have poor memory."

Naruto stood up, shaking imaginary dust from the seat of his pants. "And you? Do you ever wonder about what I'm not telling you?"

"Not a day passes without me pondering on it," Gaara answered truthfully, "but I will never press you for answers. Not until you see fit to tell me yourself."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Gaara. You're a true friend."

Gaara snorted this time. "Now leave me alone. I want to sleep before my advisers try to bring down my door again come morning."#

_End of Chapter 3._


End file.
